


Fresh Blossom

by PrehistoricCat



Series: Blossoming [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrehistoricCat/pseuds/PrehistoricCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken heart, a blossoming romance and secrets revealed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on from the events of "Distraction" (which you don't need to have read, appreciate not everyone likes E rated) Abby has ended her relationship with Connor realising that she has feelings for Matt - but does Matt have feelings for her?

"I'm not one to gossip..." Jess began, leaning towards Becker and lowering her voice.

"Why do I think you're going to anyway?" He said.

"You were the one that asked why Connor hadn't been coming into work with Abby and I the last few mornings." Jess pouted.

"I merely commented, Jessica. I didn't ask."

"Connor moved out of the flat a few days ago, I think he and Abby have split up." Jess said, ignoring Becker's obvious disinterest. "He's staying at Philip's company apartment."

"As long as they keep their personal problems out of work, then its no-one else's business but their's." Becker moved away and headed towards the armoury.

"I don't get it. They seemed so … together." Jess shook her head. "So sad. Do you think we should do something to try to get them back together?"

"No, I don't. Neither of them would welcome our interference, and we don't know the reasons for them splitting up. If there's anything worth salvaging, they'll work it out in their own time. There's no point forcing the issue and it could just drive them further apart. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Becker nodded, indicating that the conversation was ended and that he didn't want to discuss his friend's problems any further.

-o-

Connor was grateful that he could shut himself in his lab and not have to face anyone – especially Abby. He'd never felt so alone; not even after his mum died shortly before he went to University. At least then there were people looking out for him, making sure he was eating properly and so on. He'd messed up in the worst possible way this time, and he only had himself to blame.

After all that time trying to make Abby see him as more than just a friend, and then finally succeeding, he'd blown it. He wasn't good at relationships; he had been so used to not having to think about someone else, and since they'd returned home he'd neglected the important things – like spending time alone with just Abby. Things had been much less complicated in the Cretaceous. It was just the two of them, and that was all that mattered. Back in the present, he had to juggle work commitments, his projects for Philip and his personal life. He'd got the balance wrong and now he was paying the price.

He knew something was wrong when he got home the evening after Abby had been stranded overnight with Matt. Her face said it all. Something was bothering her. Then she said the words, "We need to talk, Connor." and he knew it was not going to be about something nice. She was annoyed with him because he hadn't returned her call, but he explained that he hadn't got her voicemail until late as he'd lost track of time in the lab, and that he thought it was too late to call her because she'd be asleep. That seemed to make things worse.

"That's exactly my point, Connor." She sighed. "I could have been sat at home, waiting for you to come back and have some 'us' time. You didn't know where I was because you were too wrapped up in your projects."

"I'm sorry. I can make it up to you." He said. "We'll go out somewhere at the weekend, spend some time together." he reached for her hand but she pulled away.

"This isn't working, is it Connor?" Abby said quietly.

"Not working?" Connor said, trying to swallow down the tears he could feel welling. She was ending it and he didn't know how to try and put it right. "I made a mistake, I should have called you..."

"It's not just about last night though. This whole thing with Burton for a start. I understand how important it is to you that you research the anomalies, but are you absolutely sure that Burton is being straight with you about his interests?" Abby knew she may as well be talking to the wall. As far as Connor was concerned, Burton was the best thing that had happened to the ARC and he would not accept any negative comments about him.

"Work and personal life are two different things, Abby."

"They should be, but with you they're not. I can't do this any more. I think we need some time apart; take stock of things." Abby swallowed nervously.

Connor felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. "You don't mean that, Abby. You're just annoyed with me about last night and when you've calmed down..."

"Connor. I've thought really carefully about this." Abby looked down at her feet. "One of us should move out as soon as possible. Its not fair on Jess to have to put up with us going through a break up. Matt might have a spare room I could use."

"It's OK, I'll move out. Philip will let me have the keys to the company apartment that we used before. I can stay there until I find something else." Connor stood up and went to the bedroom. Abby followed and watched him throwing his clothes into a bag.

"You don't have to go now, Connor." Abby said

"Its probably for the best. Why drag this out any longer than we need to?" he grabbed the bag and headed for the bathroom to throw in some toiletries. Abby followed him again.

"Will you be able to get the keys at this time?"

"Like you care." Connor spat.

"That's not fair, Connor!"

"If you cared, Abby, you wouldn't be doing this to me – to us. Did the year in the Cretaceous mean nothing to you? Everything we went through?" he was determined not to cry in front of her, but it was a real battle. He was blinking rapidly, trying to fight back the tears stinging his eyes.

"I'm doing this because I care. I can't go on letting you think everything is OK when it isn't. We both deserve better."

Connor sniffed, then zipped up his bag. "If you can put the rest of my stuff into a bag, I'll ask Jess to bring it into work for me." he said, and walked out of the flat. Two minutes later, as he sat in his car trying to get hold of Philip on the phone, he finally snapped and the tears he'd been fighting flowed like rivers down his cheeks.

Connor's world was lying in pieces around him like shards of broken glass. He couldn't see a way to fix things, and now all he had was his work. He glanced around his lab, taking comfort in the familiarity of it and knowing he could always rely on his Science. At least that wouldn't leave him.

-o-

Abby had watched Connor come and go over the last few days and she hated what she saw; what she'd done to him. His heart had been broken and he was a pathetic sight. His eyes were red and puffy, like he was constantly crying, and he had simply shut himself away in the lab without even saying 'good morning' to anyone. It was her fault, but it was for the best. He'd mend eventually, given time.

Her head was like a warzone of emotions and confusing thoughts. She was extremely fond of Connor; he'd been her lifeline and the shared experiences they had meant they were about as close as anyone could be. But he was changing, and not in a good way. At times, he was almost a stranger. They'd been drifting along for weeks and ignoring the fact they weren't connecting any more. Her eyes were only opened when she realised that she could be falling for Matt.

Of course, they had only spent one night together; a night of the most amazing, mind blowing sex she'd ever had, topped off with more the following morning before the mechanic came to sort out the car. Matt had done things to her she'd never experienced; made her feel so completely satisfied. He'd also trusted her with his secret about being from the future, and that told Abby he wasn't just thinking that night was a one-off. Matt intrigued her, she wanted to know more about him, she wanted to be with him. She knew that she had to end it with Connor whilst she felt like that – cheating on him once was bad enough, but if she was thinking about the possibility of being with Matt, then it would be like cheating on him constantly.

Perhaps she was making a huge mistake? Maybe she'd misinterpreted Matt completely? He had started the evening saying he couldn't afford the distraction of a relationship, but then they'd fallen into bed together and instead of it being weird and awkward he had opened up to her. He'd said he was carrying a heavy burden that he needed to share with someone because he was tired of doing it alone.

"Hey!" Matt's unmistakable voice said. "How's things?" He sat himself on the stool opposite Abby.

"Good, thanks." she replied. It had been 4 days since their night away, and this was the first time they'd really spoken since then.

"I heard about you and Connor, I'm sorry."

"It's not a big deal. It was on the cards any way." Abby sighed.

"Nothing to do with the other night then?"

"That was the wake up call I needed, I suppose. I hadn't realised just how bad things had got until..." she stopped. She could feel her heart pounding hard as the memory of that night filled her head.

"So, you're young, free and single now then?" Matt smiled.

"I guess so." Abby blushed.

"How about I take you out for dinner on Saturday? Properly this time, not a meal I claim back on expenses. Unless it's too soon?"

"You mean, like a date?" Abby's throat went dry. She hadn't misread him at all.

"Yes, a proper grown up date." he laughed. "I'll meet you at 8 outside 'Jamie's'. It's probably best we keep things discrete for the moment.' Matt turned and walked out, and Abby could have sworn he was whistling. She stared after him, not quite believing what had just happened. She has just agreed to go on a date. With Matt. She realised that was what was missing with her and Connor; they had never formally dated. They hadn't done the 'going out' thing, or even gone through the early, slightly awkward stages of holding hands and not knowing when the right time was to move forward. She and Connor had gone from nothing to everything in one sudden step without all the romantic build up. At least with Matt there was the chance to do things properly; maybe it would make a difference.

-o-

'Jamie's' was a relatively new restaurant in the heart of the city centre. Abby knew it was difficult to get reservations, especially at a weekend, so she'd been impressed that Matt had managed it. She'd been incredibly nervous ever since Matt had asked her, almost to a point where she'd felt sick, and had spent the last couple of days trying to find out what sort of thing she should wear without letting on she was going on a date. She eventually settled on a black silk skirt that finished just above her knee and clung to her slim curves, and a simple matching vest top that was low enough to show the slight swell of her breasts. It showed off her figure without being slutty – at least that was what she hoped.

She feared Matt wouldn't come, but when her taxi dropped her at the restaurant entrance, he was already there waiting for her. He smiled appreciatively at her as she approached. "You look great." he said.

Blushing, Abby said "Thanks" and looked at Matt. He looked smart, black trousers and a crisp, pale green shirt, open necked. Matt placed his hand against the small of her back and guided her through the entrance. "I have a reservation, table for two under the name of Anderson," he said to the Maitre D.

He checked his book. "Ah, yes sir. This way please." Abby and Matt followed him through the restaurant towards the back; a quiet corner that was softly lit. They were seated, and their waiter gave them a couple of menus and left them to decide what they wanted.

Abby glanced around. She was glad she'd made an effort instead of opting for her usual jeans; this place was definitely a little more up market than she was used to. "Have you been here before?" she asked.

"No, but I was curious. I like to try new places, new food … I consider myself very fortunate to be in this position. People I grew up with didn't get the same chance I did." His face looked sad, and Abby reached out and stroked his cheek. "Sorry, I shouldn't be getting heavy on a first date." He pulled himself together. "Wine. We should order some wine."

Abby sensed it was going to take a lot of coaxing for Matt to completely open up about where he was from. She was guessing that things were not good in the future world that he knew – but quite what his 'heavy burden' was she didn't know.

Matt attracted the attention of the waiter and asked for a bottle of wine whilst Abby studied the menu. What she'd heard about this place was correct – expensive. She settled on a pâté starter and a salmon dish for the main course. Matt ordered prawn cocktail and a steak. As they waited for their meal, the waiter brought their wine and offered a glass to Matt for him to taste. He nodded, and the waiter poured them both a large glass and placed the bottle on the table. He then lit the candle in the middle of the table and left them.

"Nice touch." Matt said. "Is this OK? Not too much? I don't want to assume..."

"It's fine." she reached out and stroked the back of his hand to reassure him. "I like it. I don't remember the last time someone went to this much effort for me."

"Pretty ladies like yourself should always have the best." Matt blushed, and Abby could see the light from the candle flame dancing in his sparkling eyes. He was smooth, self assured, experienced and a whole world away from … She stopped herself. She had to stop comparing him to Connor; they were two completely different men and it was two completely different situations.

Conversation over the starter was light; banter about work mostly. They were both sticking to safe ground for the moment. The main course began in a similar vein, until Abby asked Matt what his steak was like.

"Melts in your mouth!" he said. "Would you like to try some?" He cut a piece off and before she could reply, he had pierced it with his fork and held it to her lips. She took it in her mouth and chewed, conscious of Matt's eyes watching her. "Good isn't it?" he said eventually.

Abby nodded. She felt slightly odd; it was an intimate moment and one she hadn't been quite ready for. She pulled herself together. "Did you want to try some of my salmon?"

"Would love to." he smiled. Abby repeated his actions, spearing the pink flesh on her fork and placing it straight into his mouth. She watched his mouth, finding her mind wandering to his lips and fighting an urge to kiss him.

"So, tell me about you." Matt said, moving back to eating his own meal.

"What do you want to know?"

"The things that aren't in your standard biography on file at the ARC." he said.

"You read my files?" Abby said.

"Had to. Part of my job in the early days was putting together a cover story for your disappearance and contacting next of kin. I know you're estranged from your parents and that the only family you remain in contact with is your brother. I don't know the circumstances around all that, and its your business. Maybe one day you'll trust me enough to talk about it." He sighed. It was a difficult time, and he recalled the conversation with Jack Maitland. He knew about the anomalies, and Matt couldn't give him the official story that the other families were being given.

"What else do my files say about me?" Abby said. Normally, she'd have been annoyed at someone reading her personal information, but Matt had a legitimate reason to access them. She also liked the fact he hadn't pushed for information about why she had nothing to do with her parents.

"You were studying Herpetology at University for a while until you took the job at Wellington Zoo. I never really understood that decision until I met you." To Matt, giving up the opportunities that a University education in such a competitive, specialised field would bring had seemed crazy, but now that he knew Abby it made perfect sense. She was practical and needed to be in the thick of things, not sat at a desk.

"If I hadn't taken that job, I wouldn't have been following up that kid's letter about finding an unusual lizard in the forest – and I wouldn't have met Cutter, Stephen and Connor." Abby said. She dipped her head so that Matt wouldn't see the sadness in her eyes as she thought about Cutter and Stephen for the first time in months.

"Fate has a way of intervening and throwing us into unexpected situations. It's usually for the best, although not always obviously so." Matt said. Abby knew he was referring to the car breaking down and forcing them to stay in that hotel.

"What about you? I know you're ex-military, and that you have a background in zoology..."

"And that's about it really. I told you, I had to focus on my job. Everything I've ever done has been geared towards getting myself into the ARC." Matt said. He looked uneasy.

"Even climbing Everest?" Abby laughed, daring him to either confirm or deny what everyone suspected.

"Ah yes, that. Everyone exaggerates on the their CV right? My father said I needed to do more than just impress, I had to intimidate. Worked on Becker!" he laughed.

"Becker likes to think he's the big shot around town. I bet you really ruffled his feathers!" Abby had seen Becker give Matt annoyed looks on more than one occasion, but generally they seemed to have a mutual respect. In fact, they'd all warmed to Matt after the initial shock of him being Danny's replacement. "Why was it so important to get into the ARC?" She said.

"Let's not get into all that tonight." he reached across the table and squeezed Abby's hand. "I don't want to spoil things."

"I understand." she squeezed his hand back. "Are we having dessert?" She saw Matt visibly relax now that she'd changed the subject.

"Of course! Something really bad; full of calories and fat!"

-o-

Abby would have been quite happy getting a taxi home, but Matt suggested walking instead. They strolled along the path that ran by the side of the river, and after a few minutes he had reached for her hand and held it in his. It felt right, walking hand in hand. Abby shivered, but she wasn't quite sure if it was the cold night air or just the exhilaration of this situation. Matt draped his jacket around her shoulders despite her protests and they continued their walk holding hands, laughing, talking. It felt good to be doing something 'normal'.

They eventually reached the block where the flat was. "I guess this is where we say goodnight." Matt said softly.

"Mm." Abby said, trying to disguise the disappointment in her voice. If it wasn't for the fact Jess would be home, she would've asked Matt to come in.

"It was a lovely evening. Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that." Abby whispered. She handed Matt his jacket back and he leaned in, kissing her briefly on the lips.

"Goodnight." He said softly.

"Goodnight." Abby turned to go inside, but he stopped her and pulled her into an embrace. She melted into it, circling her arms around him and then their lips met in a warm, soft, lingering kiss. Reluctantly, they parted, both breathing harder than they had been before the kiss..

"I should go." Matt said.

Abby watched him walk down the street until he disappeared around the corner. She made her way slowly up the stairs into the flat, her head light and her lips still tingling from the kiss. She could still taste him, smell him and his touch seemed to have left her skin trembling. This was something she hadn't felt in a long time; she was falling for Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess offers support to a broken Connor, and Matt reveals his secret to Abby

Jess couldn't stand it any longer. The pitiful sight that was Connor Temple was driving her crazy! He looked like an orphaned puppy at the best of times, but this last week or so he'd taken on the appearance of the dogs you see in the photos at the animal shelter – the ones no-one wants because they're a bit old, or smelly, or damaged in some way.

She actually found herself missing having him around the flat. Having a man around did have its uses, despite some initial 'teething' problems. He'd been very sweet about all that, and after he'd accidentally walked in on her showering one morning he spent hours fitting bolts to doors. He'd done a few repairs to things that she'd been meaning to ask her landlord to fix for weeks, and he fitted some surge protection devices to the various gadgets she had. Most of all, she missed his smile, not just at the flat but at the ARC too. He lit up the room when he smiled, and just seemed to have an air of eternal optimism about him.

Jess decided to bite the bullet and try and drag him out of his depression. Abby didn't seem to be wallowing in self pity – in fact she had a very positive glow about her, especially since the weekend. From that, Jess had deduced that it was Abby that ended their relationship and that it had been a complete shock to Connor. It was just after 10:30, time for her break. She usually just made herself a coffee and spent a few minutes in the kitchen area catching up on gossip, but today she had made Connor a drink and took some of the biscuits that she knew Becker had stashed away for emergencies.

She pushed into Connor's lab after knocking, not waiting for him to invite her in. She placed the mug next to him and stood waiting. He looked up at her questioningly.

"What's this?"

"It's a cup of tea, Connor."

Connor rolled his eyes. "I can see that, Jess! I just meant..." He sighed. He was being ungrateful. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Mind if I join you for a few minutes? I have chocolate biscuits!"

"Take a seat. Just don't expect me to be great company." He sniffed and took a mouthful of tea. Jess pulled up the spare stool and sat next to him and offered him the packet of biscuits. He took one silently and nodded his thanks.

"How are you?" Jess said, clearing her throat nervously. It was a stupid question really, but it seemed polite to ask. Connor gave her a withering look that said it all. "Are you eating properly?" Jess knew Connor was more than capable of taking care of himself, it was just that he got so engrossed in what he was doing he would forget important things like that. Abby had often commented that if she didn't shove a plate in front of his nose sometimes, he'd never eat.

"I'm fine, Jess. Just trying to get used to being me again. Haven't been on me own since University."

Jess squeezed his hand. "It'll be OK, you'll see. It's only been just over a week, you have to give it time."

"I know." Connor said, swallowing down a lump in his throat. "Is Abby OK?"

"Yes, I think she's putting on a brave face." Jess said.

"That's Abby." Connor smiled. At that moment, the anomaly alarm sounded and Jess's heart sank. Connor was just starting to open up but now she had leave to go to her post at the console.

"Are you going on this call?" Jess said. "Might do you good to get out in the field."

"I'm not ready to be around Abby yet." Connor said."I don't think I'll be much use."

"OK." Jess nodded. Just as she was about to go through the door, Connor called her.

"Jess. Thanks. For the tea... and for listening."

"Any time Connor." Jess smiled, and closed the door.

-o-

Jess made a few quick observations as she watched the field team dispatch. If Abby was simply putting on a brave face, then she was a damn good actress. She'd always seemed to have a professional air about her, and she would stand and listen very carefully whilst information was being given out; she digested everything then took control. She was doing that now, and it seemed nothing had changed. Jess tried to look for a crack in her armour; something that said she was upset over her break up with Connor – but she gave away absolutely nothing.

Back at home, it was also like nothing had happened. In fact, if anything, Abby seemed happier – especially since the weekend. Jess knew Abby had been out on Saturday night, having dinner with an old friend. Whoever that friend was, they'd given Abby some kind of boost.

"The co-ordinates are all downloaded to your black boxes." Jess said, handing them out.

"Thanks, Jess." Matt said. "Abby, you come with me and we'll meet Becker there." He turned to leave, and Jess caught something in his eyes she'd not seen before. There was something different about him lately, he'd relaxed a bit and seemed to be spending more time in the main ARC hub rather than just shutting himself away on his own. It was nice to see. She wondered if he had a girlfriend; there was nothing in his file but why would there be? He seemed a good guy and she thought he'd treat a girl well. Mentally she made a note to go through her list of friends to see who had older sisters that were single that Matt might be interested in – and Connor for that matter, when he was ready.

With a sigh, she turned her attention to the computer and switched on all the external comm units so that she could communicate with the team whilst they were at the anomaly.

-o-

The team split up to check the surrounding area for signs of a creature incursion. There was always relief when they arrived to find the anomaly was well away from any buildings; it made things so much easier. The soldiers all went off in pairs; Matt and Abby setting off together towards some nearby trees. Abby liked working with Matt, he was extremely professional at all times and was on a similar wavelength to her when it came to handling creatures.

"I have a feeling we're not going to find anything." He said. "We got here pretty quickly, and I think we would've seen something by now."

"I agree. We should probably just give it a few more minutes and then head back."

Matt switched on his comm. "Jess, any reports of sightings by members of the public?"

"Negative, Matt. Its all very quiet out there." Jess's voice said.

"OK, thanks Jess. Keep an eye on things and let Becker know if you come across anything. Abby and I are going to head for higher ground to get a better view on things."

"Higher ground?" Abby said after he switched off his earpiece.

"I just wanted an excuse to get you on your own for a while." he smiled. "That hillside over there is one of my favourite places to visit, and we'll get a great view of this area from there. If anyone questions it, we're going to spend a couple of hours keeping watch on the area just in case a creature has come through."

"And what makes you think I want to be alone with you?" Abby said softly.

"Call it instinct." He said, beginning to walk away. Abby laughed, recalling an early conversation she'd had with Matt not long after she and Connor had returned. She said she liked how animals just did what their instincts told them, and Matt had questioned if she thought humans should behave like that too. Clearly he remembered more than she gave him credit for.

-o-

They were at the peak of the hill, and Abby could see immediately why Matt had said this was one of his favourite places. "Ocean to the west, hills to the east, and the city below stretching out as far as the eye can see." He said, settling himself down on grass. He indicated for Abby to sit next to him.

"It's peaceful up here." Abby said.

"It's a good place to just sit and think. I like to come here whenever I need to clear my head and remind myself of the reasons I'm here." he reached for Abby's hand and tangled his fingers into hers and his face became serious. "It's a beautiful world, Abby. I have to succeed."

"Matt?" Abby said softly. He was building up to something, she could feel it. He hadn't just brought her up here to admire the view.

"My world... the Earth's future..." he stared into the horizon, resting on his bent knee. "Human kind were forced to move underground, the surface of the planet became barren, unable to sustain any life as we know it."

"What happened? Was it a nuclear war?" Abby said, watching Matt's face twist as he thought about life in his world.

"No, it wasn't a war, or a bomb." He took a deep breath and then turned to look Abby straight in the eyes. "It was the anomalies."

"What!" Abby felt her jaw drop and her stomach lurched. "How?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm here. Something changed with the anomalies; someone interfered with them and caused them to multiply beyond control. They eventually began to converge, and the energy created by them caused catastrophic explosions. The Earth's surface was destroyed within days once it happened; a chain reaction of explosions."

Abby was lost for words. This was the heavy burden that Matt had been talking about? No wonder he had kept it to himself. "Someone interfered with them? Who would do that?" she said eventually.

"That's what I'm trying to work out."

Abby shifted closer to him and stroked his back, then leaned into his shoulder. "Why you? Are you from some future version of the ARC?"

"No. I was selected at a young age, along with 19 others. We were groomed for this job; nothing else mattered. We were taught by some of the elders whose parents were the last humans to see the Earth in all its glory. It was considered to be a huge honour, but we also knew that we would be leaving behind everything. The 'agents' were all dispatched to different eras and different places, hopeful that one of us would be in the right place to find who caused the convergence before it begins."

"That's why you asked Connor if he thought someone could have interfered with the anomalies when we were at the prison the other week." Abby said. "Do you have any suspects?"

"Nothing concrete yet. For a while, my father and I thought it was Helen Cutter. We were aware of her activities before the ARC even existed, and then along you guys came." Matt smiled.

"You've been watching us all this time?" Abby said.

"From a distance. Then after a while we decided the only way to properly keep tabs on the anomalies was for me to get into the ARC. I applied to become team leader after Professor Cutter died, but with Christine Johnson's interference that became impossible. She was another suspect for a while, but I dismissed her fairly quickly. She didn't have the technical knowledge required."

There was a silence for a few minutes, and Abby watched Matt. He was gazing into the horizon, lost in his own thoughts. She reached for his hand again and held it. "You should've told us all this, we can help!"

Matt shook his head. "For all I know, it could be one of you that's responsible." He squeezed Abby's hand. "And telling other people about who I am and what I'm doing means getting emotionally involved. That wasn't part of the plan."

"Guess I ruined all that then?" Abby said playfully.

"You did." he leaned towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. They sat in silence for a few more moments, then Matt sighed. "I can trust you to keep this to yourself?"

"Of course, if that's what you want."

"Thank you." He stood up and glanced at the sky. "We should be heading back, it'll be getting dark soon." He held out his hand to help Abby to her feet; not that she needed help of course, it just seemed the right thing to do. "Do you have plans for Saturday?"

"Not really, just a bit of shopping,"

"I thought, if the weather stayed nice like this, that maybe we could take a drive to the coast and spend some time at the beach." He looked at her, slightly embarrassed.

"I'd like that." Abby felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 8am." Abby was about to say that perhaps she should meet him somewhere; she wasn't ready for other people to know she was already moving on from Connor, but Matt spoke first. "You don't have to worry about Jess. She's going to her sister's for the weekend, she told me yesterday."

"You have this all worked out don't you?" Abby laughed.

"Of course! That's why I'm team leader. I'm paid to be organised!" They strolled slowly down the hillside, hand in hand for a few minutes, until they came close to the anomaly site. They had to go back to being just colleagues again. Matt went on ahead, switching on his comm unit to speak to Becker. Abby watched him; trying hard not to show her excitement at the thought of another 'date' with Matt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Abby's turn to reveal the secrets of her past as she and Matt grow increasingly closer

The drive down from the city had been pleasant; the early morning sunshine illuminated everything with a soft glow. Abby had expected the traffic to be a lot heavier than it had been; this was the first weekend of the year that the weather had been warm enough to even consider a trip to the beach. They'd parked the car down a narrow country lane at the side of the youth hostel; and Abby had been confused for a while.

"I do this several times a year." Matt explained. "I hope you don't mind a bit of a hike. I promise you the views are worth it."

"A hike's fine." Abby said, glad she'd decided to wear sensible shoes. "Where are we going?"

"There's two routes we can take, both circular so we end up back here eventually. I checked the tide tables, and I think we're better off taking the cliff path first. It's a little steep in places but nothing you can't handle and we're in no rush. It's a couple of miles and brings us out into the small town we passed on the way in. We can spend a couple of hours there if you like; maybe have some lunch, browse a few shops and then walk along the beach back to here." Matt smiled. "We could do it the other way around, but the tide is fully in at the moment and most of the beach is inaccessible."

"Lead the way!" Abby said. Her hand slipped naturally into Matt's and within minutes, Abby felt something she hadn't felt in a long time – normal. She'd almost forgotten what a normal life was like. They were here because they wanted to be, not because they were chasing an anomaly and having to look over their shoulder for a creature. As they climbed the steps carved into the rock, they passed other couples and it just seemed the most natural thing to be doing on a Saturday; out walking together. Some said hello, others just smiled and nodded.

When they'd reached the top, Abby felt her heart pounding and knew her face was flushed red. She wasn't sure how much was down to the exertion and how much was down to being with Matt. "Do you need to rest?" Matt said. "I do this so often, I forget how exhausting it can be the first few times you do it."

"Can we stay here for a few minutes?"

"Sure. Or if we go on just another 50 metres or so, there's an amazing view once we're out of the trees." She followed him, and felt her stomach lurch as the ocean came into view.

Abby found herself resting against the rail that was there to stop people going over the edge of the cliff, thinking about what being at the coast again meant. Matt had spent a few minutes taking photographs; he'd said he was experimenting with various effects on the computer and needed some landscape shots to use. She was certain he'd taken a few of her too, or at least she'd had the feeling he was looking at her; observing her. He came and stood behind her, circling his arm around her waist and pressing against her back. "You OK?" he whispered.

"Mm." Abby said, swallowing nervously. She heard her own voice and she knew Matt wouldn't believe her. Back in the Cretaceous, the beach had been Connor's 'happy place' and he'd often gone there in his head when things got bad. She'd promised him they'd go on a holiday when they made it home; it was one of many things they'd said they'd do but didn't. In this case though, Abby had good reason to be reluctant. The beach was far from a happy place for her – and she was already regretting agreeing to come here with Matt.

"You were full of smiles earlier when I picked you up, but since we got here you've seemed …"

Abby turned to face him, slightly taken aback by how close he was. "I grew up by the sea. Brighton."

"Some not so great memories, eh?"

Abby raised a weak smile. "It wasn't all bad, but … there's a lot I'd rather forget."

"I wouldn't have brought you here if I'd known, I'm sorry. We can go back, drive into the countryside if you'd prefer."

"No... it's fine, honestly. Maybe it's time I exorcised a few demons." She rested her head on Matt's chest and sank into his embrace. He stroked her hair and lightly kissed the top of her head. Closing her eyes, Abby breathed in his scent and warmth. He had trusted her with his secrets without hesitation, but she wasn't sure she could tell him about that fateful afternoon that had been the start of all her problems.

"I was worried it was me." he said. "The things I told you must be pretty difficult to get your head around. Most women would run a mile."

"I'm not 'most women'." Abby said. "And you forget that I've been involved with the anomalies for over three years now, including a year spent in the past. You being from the future is almost ordinary in my world."

Matt laughed. "I guess so." They turned and moved back to the narrow path that went along the cliff top. The breeze blowing from the sea was fresh and cold, and Abby shivered. Immediately, Matt pulled her in closer to him, his arm around her shoulders. "If you feel uncomfortable about anything... anything at all, tell me." he said softly. "I know we're taking things slowly, and if ..."

"Matt, stop worrying." Abby said, sliding her arm around his waist. "I like being with you." They strolled arm in arm and chatted. Matt seemed to have an appreciation for everything around him, from the scenery to the wildlife and even the fresh air. It was rather attractive, and Abby found herself swept away in his enthusiasm. Every now and then he'd stop to photograph something, then he'd put his arm around Abby's shoulders again and continue their walk.

Eventually they reached the end of the path and had to climb over a stile. There were more steps carved into the rock, leading down into the town coming out at the side of the old church. The town seemed to be stuck in a time-warp and Abby smiled. Where she'd grown up, the town had become swamped by tourism. The streets were lined with noisy amusement arcades, pubs and cafés. Here was completely different. The narrow streets were closed to cars, so people just wandered around backwards and forwards. There was a tea-room on one corner, boasting "traditional English cream teas." and a pub opposite. "I could murder a pint right now!" Matt said.

"Now you're talking!" Abby grinned, and they made their way into the pub. Abby settled at a small table in the corner whilst Matt got their drinks.

"It must have been nice growing up by the sea." he said after a couple of mouthfuls. "All that fresh air."

"I suppose." Abby sniffed. "I was too young to appreciate it really. The town was crowded with tourists in the summer and dead in the winter. My friends and I used to hang around the arcades, looking for change on the floor or in the trays on the games, and sometimes we'd find enough to get a bag of chips between us. We'd sit on the sea wall sharing them and then we'd go back to the arcades."

Matt laughed. "I can just picture you now, pigtails in your hair, sandals and shorts! I bet you looked really cute."

"I got a job on the funfair one summer, working the candy floss machine. I got the sack after two weeks because I kept giving all my friends freebies!" Abby blushed. Maybe things hadn't been all bad. She did have some fun times before everything went wrong.

"Sounds wonderful." Matt said softly, then his face changed and he tangled his fingers into Abby's. "If you wanted to talk about the other stuff... maybe I can help exorcise those demons?"

Abby shook her head. "I'm having a lovely day. Let's not spoil it." she squeezed his hand.

"OK." Matt took a deep breath and changed the subject. "I haven't had fish and chips for ages. Shall we get some? Maybe find somewhere quiet on the beach where we can eat them?"

-o-

The beach had been fairly busy, but they found a spot by some rocks which kept them hidden from most people's view. The fish and chips had been heavenly; the aroma of vinegar clung in the air still and Abby was relieved she'd packed some wet wipes in her bag. She handed Matt one, and he wiped the grease from his fingers, then leaned back against the rock with a contented sigh. Abby leaned against him and expected to feel his arms around her, but he didn't move. She sat up and looked at him, and when their eyes met the tension was thick. Neither would admit to being the one that initiated it, but moments later they are kissing. At first it was gentle, soft; lips brushing against each other's. Matt deepened the kiss, pulling Abby into him and releasing a moan from somewhere deep inside. Abby responded, pushing her tongue into his mouth and allowing it to tangle with his. She felt his hand slide from her waist to her breast and her heart began to pound hard against her chest.

A seagull cried overhead, and suddenly an image flashed in Abby's head. A couple on the beach, hiding from sight, kissing. She shouldn't have been there, she shouldn't have seen them... but she had, and she had to tell someone... Abby pulled away from Matt, a sense of panic sweeping through her.

"Abby?" Matt said, reaching out to her. She backed away. "Abby? Did I take this too far? I'm sorry..."

"It's not you." Abby said, fighting back tears.

"Here we go, the old "its not you, its me." speech." Matt sighed, swallowing nervously. "I wondered how long it would take."

"No, its not like that!" she moved back towards him. He was hurt, she could see it and she didn't blame him. It was time she told him; if they were going anywhere with this relationship then he needed to know. "I was 14. Me and my best friend Lauren decided to bunk off school for the afternoon and follow a couple of the boys from the year above us down to the pier. She had a bit of a thing for one of them, so I'd agreed to keep his friend chatting so she could talk to him."

Matt leaned back against the rock again. "Carry on, if its not too painful. I want to help."

"We lost track of the boys fairly quickly; I think they knew we were following them and they gave us the slip. We had no money and the arcades were pretty empty, so we went down onto the beach. That was when we saw them." Abby took a deep breath and blinked away her tears. "Lauren's mum, my dad. They were kissing, and he had his hand inside her blouse." She closed her eyes. Matt's hand brushed her cheek.

"Your dad was having an affair with your best friend's mum?" he said softly.

Abby nodded. "That was when it all went wrong. I shouldn't have said anything; I should have kept quiet!" Abby began to cry and Matt pulled her to his chest, stroking her hair and rocking her gently. "It was my fault that mum kicked him out; my fault that she got depressed and turned to alcohol."

"No, Abby. It wasn't your fault at all. Your dad was the one in the wrong, not you."

Abby pulled away, wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt and took a deep breath. "Mum was a violent drunk, and I took the brunt of most of her anger. She kept saying it was my fault; that I deserved to be punished." She closed her eyes and shook her head as if she was trying to shake the memories away.

"How long did it go on for?" Matt said.

"Almost two years. Jack got a few beatings too, but a lot of the time I managed to protect him and took the force of her fists myself." She felt Matt's arms circle her again, but she resisted the urge to fall into his embrace. There was more to say, and now she'd started she couldn't stop. "One afternoon, Jack had spilt some blackcurrant juice on the carpet in the hall. I tried desperately to clean it up before she saw, but it stained. She completely lost it – it was my fault for not looking after Jack properly – and she started throwing things. One of the chairs in the kitchen got broken." Abby choked down a sob, and she could feel her body shaking.

"You don't have to carry on..." Matt said.

"She grabbed the chair leg and..." Abby paused, trying to force out what she needed to say. "I woke up in hospital two days later. She'd beaten me around the head with the chair leg, then when I was unconscious she kicked me repeatedly in the stomach. Jack had managed to crawl out through the bathroom window and he called the police. He saved my life." She finally sank into the protection of Matt's arms and allowed him to completely wrap himself around her.

They stayed there for over half an hour, not saying a word. Matt tried to get his head around it; how a mother could harm her own children in such a way. In his world, children were considered a precious gift and everyone looked out for them. There were less and less births as time went on, people didn't want to bring a child into such a terrible world. Eventually, the human race would cease to exist. It angered him that such a thing could happen, but he contained his anger. What Abby needed was support and understanding, not more violence in her life.

He shivered, and realised that it was now late afternoon and starting to get cold. "We should think about carrying on along the beach to where we parked the car. Once the sun goes down it'll be cold."

Abby nodded. "I'm ready." They both got to their feet, circled their arms around each other and began to slowly make their way along the beach towards the youth hostel. At one point a soaking wet Labrador dog ran up to them, wagging its tail. They made a fuss of it until it's owner came along, full of apologies. It lightened their mood again, and the remainder of their walk was spent laughing and sharing animal stories.

When they finally got to the car, Abby leaned in and kissed Matt softly on the lips. "What was that for?" Matt said smiling.

"As a thank you. For listening. For not judging."

"Just returning a favour. Guess we're equal now eh?" Matt laughed, and started the engine.

-o-

As they pulled into the road where Abby and Jess's flat was, Abby debated whether she should ask Matt to come inside. They'd be alone, and after today she needed to be held. Matt turned the corner and then Abby spotted it. "Oh god!"

"What's wrong?"

"That blue mini cooper parked just opposite the flats. That's Connor's car." Abby said. Her stomach sank. If his car was there, where was Connor?

"Are you sure?"

"Course I'm sure! Can you see him?" Abby leaned forward, searching for a sign of Connor.

"He's sitting on the steps of your block, look." Matt nodded towards the entrance. "Looks like he's waiting for you."

"You'll have to drop me here. I can't risk him seeing us together." Abby panicked.

"We're not doing anything wrong, Abby. If he chooses to stalk you, then he should expect to see something that might be unpleasant for him." Matt's voice sounded strained.

"I'm sorry. Connor is more than just a friend to me because of what we went through together. He'll know about us sooner or later, I'd just rather he be eased into it gently than have it thrust in his face." She kissed Matt then turned to get out the car. "I have to talk to him."

"I understand." Matt forced a smile. "Call me if you need me."

Abby stroked his arm as she got out. "It's just Connor, I can handle him. Don't worry." She watched him turn the car around and drive off, her head reeling. Only minutes ago she'd been planning on taking things a step further with Matt, but now... She could see Connor sat on the steps; a sad figure lost in his own thoughts. A stab of guilt shot through her – she was the reason he was so sad, and she was probably about to make things a lot worse. "What are you doing here?" she said.

Connor looked up, and for a brief moment his eyes lit up. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"You'd better come in then, you look cold."

"Been here most of the afternoon haven't I?" he said, standing up. "I thought you were just out at the supermarket and would be back in an hour or so."

Abby opened the door, and Connor followed her up the stairs into the flat. "I'll make a hot drink, is tea OK?" Abby said. Connor nodded and she disappeared into the kitchen, trying to compose herself. Connor was not going to like what she was going to say, but he had to know that she was seeing someone else at least. She'd not mention Matt just yet; Connor was no fool and it wouldn't take him long to realise that something had happened with her and Matt the night the car broke down – and he'd realise she'd cheated on him. That would hurt him more than anything, and she needed to ease him into it carefully.

When she came into the lounge, Connor was perched on the edge of the sofa looking like he was waiting to be punished by the headmaster. It saddened Abby, this place had been his home for a few weeks at least and he should feel comfortable here. She handed him a mug of tea and he smiled a thank you. Abby sat on the armchair opposite him.

"How are you?" she said after several long, awkward moments.

"Getting there." he replied, not looking her in the eye. "Keeping busy, trying to take my mind off things, you know." He swallowed nervously then looked up. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Abby simply said. Connor nodded and forced a smile. "I wish things could've been different, Connor."

"I messed up, and I know where I went wrong now. I was wondering if... if we could try again maybe? I thought we could go out somewhere tonight - the cinema or something - and take it from there." His eyes were full of hope as he waited for her response.

Abby felt sick. She hated doing this to him, but it was better to let him down now, rather than string him along with false hope. "I can't. I'm seeing someone else." There; she'd said it. Connor's face fell and she recognised the look so well. He was fighting tears, trying to look brave but was far from it.

"I see." he said finally.

"That's where I've been today. We drove down to the coast."

Connor looked like a puppy that had been kicked, his bottom lip trembling as he tried desperately not to break down in front of her. "Are you in love with him?"

"I don't know. It's early days, we've been on a couple of dates and..." She paused. "I like him, and I want to try and make things work. I need something normal in my life at the moment."

"If he makes you happy, then I suppose I'm happy for you. I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry." Connor stood up and began to move towards the door.

"No, I'm glad you came." Abby followed him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it away. "I didn't want you to hear this second hand from the gossip grapevine at work. You still mean a lot to me, and I want you to be a part of my life."

"Just not as your boyfriend?" Connor said through gritted teeth. "I'm grateful for your honesty, and I'm truly happy for you if this man is what you want... but I don't know if I can be around you as your friend and watch you with someone else." In the blink of an eye he was through the door and disappearing down the stairs. Abby stared at the empty space, blinking back her own tears. It wasn't meant to be this hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finally works out who Abby's new man is, and Abby & Matt have their first argument

Matt stared blankly at the computer screen. He should have listened to Jess when she said that downloading personal stuff onto the ARC's systems was a bad idea. He was having trouble with his computer at home and needed to copy the photos he'd taken at the weekend onto a CD, but he'd somehow managed to crash the system. One of the technical support staff was supposed to be coming to help him out, but he'd waited half an hour and there was no sign of anyone coming. He could have asked Jess, but he knew exactly what she'd say. Sometimes she scared him more than Lester did.

Finally there was a knock on the door and Matt told them to come in. Without looking up, he said "Thank god you're here! I've been going crazy!"

"Rob and Sam are busy with a server upgrade, so I thought I'd see if I could help?" It was Connor. Matt nodded gratefully, but felt uneasy. He wasn't comfortable around Connor because he hated keeping his relationship with Abby from him. This could get very awkward if he saw the photos too.

"It's not that important really." Matt said. "I just plugged the memory card from my camera into the computer to copy the photos to a CD."

"You've probably got some kind of virus on your memory card, and the ARC's firewall has blocked it. Won't take me long to get around it." Connor smiled and indicated for Matt to move away so he could sit at the computer. Matt stepped aside. He hadn't got a clue what Connor has just said; he may as well have been speaking a foreign language. "Does Jess know you're downloading personal stuff?"

"What do you think?" Matt laughed. "I haven't told her, but she'll know somehow."

"Doesn't miss a trick does she?" Connor began clicking a few keys. "I don't think she likes the fact I know how to cover my tracks though; not that I ever use the ARC's super fast internet for personal use." Connor grinned.

Matt watched Connor's nimble fingers on the keyboard whilst he squinted at the screen. "I'm really grateful for this you know. I would've done this at home, but my computer keeps having hissy fits at me."

"Could be a virus, and its transferred onto your memory card," Connor said. "It should be easy enough to sort out yourself, I'll write you down a few instructions later – or if you like I could come and have a look at it for you."

"I'm completely hopeless when it comes to computers."

Suddenly, the screen flickered into life and a large picture of the sea came into view. "Bingo!" Connor declared. "Problem sorted." The photos started to slowly appear one by one on the screen, and Matt grew anxious.

"How do you stop this?" Matt asked.

"It's just a slide show, you can stop it with the button at the bottom of the screen." Connor replied. Matt was willing Connor to move out of the way; it would only be a matter of moments before a certain set of photos came up. "These are really good, did you take them?"

"Thanks, yeah, I'm just experimenting with my new camera at the moment." Matt glanced at the screen, and then felt his heart rate quicken. The first of the photos he didn't want Connor to see appeared, and Connor instantly recognised her even though she was just a small figure in the distance on this one.

"Oh, you ran into Abby?" Connor stared at the screen. The next photo came up; she was closer in this one. "She said she'd been at the coast with this new guy that she's started seeing, I don't suppose you saw him did you?"

Matt swallowed nervously. Connor really was as slow and naïve as Abby had said. "Connor." he began, the words sticking in his throat. Abby had wanted to tell him herself in her own time; easing him into it gently. A couple more of the photos he'd taken at a distance appeared – she hadn't known he was taking those – and then came the ones he'd taken a little later in the day before she'd broken down and told him about her father. Her sapphire blue eyes were looking straight into the camera, sparkling and bright. She was smiling, and her cheeks flushed slightly pink. She was happy; some might even say there was a connection between her and the photographer – and it was slowly dawning on Connor what the situation was.

"That's a lovely photo of her." Connor said quietly. "It's you isn't it? She's seeing you."

Matt nodded. "I'm sorry, mate."

"No need to apologise, she's an amazing person and I don't blame you. She said she likes you and wants to try and make things work... and for what its worth, she seems happier than I've seen her in a long time." Connor sighed. Tears were stinging his eyes but he blinked them away. He'd spent most of Saturday night crying after Abby had told him she was seeing someone else; he didn't want to shed any more tears over her.

"She is an amazing person," Matt said. "She wanted to tell you about us herself; she was just building up to it."

"It's OK," Connor sniffed. "I'll write down those instructions for sorting out the virus on your computer later." He turned and left Matt's office, determined to put a brave face on until he was completely alone.

-o-

Alone in his lab, Connor tried to get his head around this latest revelation. A month ago, Abby was his girlfriend and things were OK – at least that's what he thought. He knew he'd got his priorities wrong, and he didn't blame Abby for getting angry with him. When she dumped him, he was devastated. Abby was his world, they'd been through so much together and he'd thought that would be enough to keep them together. He'd thought of nothing else over the last few weeks, and it had taken every single ounce of courage he had to go and see her on Saturday – he would try to be a better boyfriend this time if she was willing to give him a second chance. He'd had it all worked out; a movie, pizza, romantic walk along the river. If spending quality time together was what Abby wanted then he'd give it to her.

Then she dropped the bombshell. "I can't. I'm seeing someone else." The words twisted in his heart like a knife. He'd spent the rest of the weekend trying to understand how she could move on so quickly...

"How could I be so stupid!" Connor said out loud, banging his fist on the table. It made sense now – she'd broken up with him the day after she and Matt had been stranded overnight. She was making a fool of him; she'd spent the night with Matt and it probably wasn't the first time either. He stood up, feeling his blood beginning to boil – He was going to have it out with her; get the truth. She wasn't going to keep walking all over at him and laughing at him behind his back.

He walked with a purpose towards the little office that Abby used next to the menagerie. He could see her leaning over the table, and by the looks of it she was drawing. He used to like watching her whilst she drew, she would concentrate so hard on getting the detail right that her forehead would crease. The crease was there now, but gone was the old feeling of love when he looked at her. It was disgust, and hurt.

"How long have you been seeing Matt?" he demanded, pushing his way in through the door.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Abby stood up and closed the door. "I don't want the entire ARC to know our private business."

"Matt's the man you're seeing … the man you 'like' and want to try and make a go of things with."

"Yes," Abby sighed. There was little point in denying it, Connor had obviously found out somehow. "We've had a few dates and things are..."

"What sort of fool do you think I am, Abby?" Connor spat angrily. "I can just about handle the fact you have a new man in your life; I may grow to accept that he's someone I have to work alongside and not feel too awkward about it… but what hurts is... the lies."

"I didn't lie to you, Connor. I just didn't want anyone to know that Matt and I are an item, not yet."

"You lied just now. You said you've had a few dates – was that before or after you slept with him that night when the car conveniently broke down?" There was an awkward silence as Connor's words hung in the air. This was exactly the reason why Abby had been so reluctant to tell him the full truth. "You're not denying you slept with him then?"

"OK, yes, I slept with Matt that night... but that was the first and only time. I ended it with you the next day when I realised that I had feelings for him." Abby said calmly.

"Oh that's big of you!" Connor sneered. "I used to think you were something, Abby." He turned to leave, but Abby cleared her throat and he turned back.

"It wasn't planned. It just happened. We were talking and..."

"Spare me the details, Abby. The fact is; you cheated on me. I don't know if I can ever forgive that." He turned again, and this time without looking back he walked through the door. As he closed it behind him, his face crumpled and it felt like his world had shattered yet again.

-o-

Abby was fuming. The only way Connor could have known was if Matt had told him, and she had made it very clear that she would handle telling Connor. She thought Matt was trustworthy, but obviously she'd been wrong. All the things she'd told him about herself... and was any of what he'd told her actually true? On reflection, it probably was – he hadn't told her until after they'd slept together so he wouldn't be using it as a line to get her into his bed, but there was doubt there.

He stuck his head around the door as he passed to see if she wanted a drink. She didn't greet him with her usual smile, and straight away Matt was concerned. "You OK?"

"You told Connor," she said, trying to stay calm but a hint of tension was in her voice.

Matt sighed. "He worked it out for himself. He came to fix my computer earlier and he saw some of the photos I took of you at the weekend."

"How could you be so stupid?" Abby raged. "What were you doing with those photos on your work computer anyway? Anyone could have seen them."

"I'm sorry. My computer at home is acting up and..." Matt realised there was little he could say. Connor had once made a comment about Abby's tempers and he had found it hard to believe that the girl he'd held in his arms and watched tending to the creatures could lose it in the way Connor described. Now he believed it. "How badly did he take it?"

"What do you think?" Abby said. "And he worked out what happened the night we got stranded."

Matt closed his eyes and winced, as if waiting for Abby to hit him with something. "I am really sorry, Abby. But he was going to find out sooner or later."

"That's not the point, Matt!" Abby snapped. "You don't know Connor like I do. He'll be devastated. He needed to be eased into this gently."

"If you're so concerned about him, maybe you shouldn't have broken up with him. Perhaps you shouldn't be with with me." Matt said, and he turned and walked out, clicking the door shut a little too firmly.

She sank her head into her hands and fought back the tears stinging her eyes. Why did she always make a mess of anything good in her life? She spent a lifetime pushing away half decent men, and now she was doing it all over again.

-o-

The evening seemed to drag by. Conversation with Jess dried up very quickly, in fact it seemed slightly awkward. She knew Connor and Jess talked, and it was very possible that he had told her about Matt. She normally would've had a couple of text messages from Matt by now as well, but it was obvious he was keeping a distance. She didn't blame him after the way she'd spoken to him.

The doorbell rang and Jess leapt to her feet to answer it. A horrible thought struck her – she wouldn't put it past Jess to have invited Connor over to try and get them back together. It was already too late to make her escape, whoever it was at the door was on their way into the lounge.

"Abby, you have a visitor." Jess gushed. Abby hardly dared look up, but she prepared herself with a fixed smile and took a deep breath. Matt was stood next to Jess, a bunch of flowers in his hand and looking smart in a crisp cream shirt and dark jeans. "Can I get you a drink, Matt?" Jess asked, her eyes darting questioningly from Abby to Matt.

"No, thank you. If this doesn't go to plan then I'll be out on my ear in a few minutes anyway, and if it does go to plan then I'll be dragging your gorgeous flatmate out for the evening." Matt smiled, looking directly at Abby as he spoke. All the anger she had been feeling was melting away rapidly.

Sensing a 'private moment' was needed Jess made herself scarce, disappearing into the kitchen muttering something about potatoes and carrots.

"Why are you here?" Abby asked. "After this afternoon..."

Matt handed her the flowers. "I came to apologise. I shouldn't have had those photos at work where Connor could see them. I don't want to us to fight over it."

"Neither do I." Abby whispered, moving closer to him and hugging him. He kissed her softly on the lips and she sighed. "You took a big risk coming here though. Jess will have a field day."

"Does it matter now that Connor knows?" Matt said. "He was the only reason we were holding back from going public in the first place. Perhaps now we can just relax and start being a proper couple?"

"I'd like that." Abby smiled. "Now, didn't you say something about dragging me out for the evening?"

"Ah yes. Go and put on something pretty. I'm going to take you out for Italian food, and then we're going back to my place."

Abby's heart skipped a beat. "Your place?"

There was a twinkle in Matt's eyes. "Only if you want to. I just figured that the third date was the right time to take things up a notch."

"I won't be long." Abby said, and she hurriedly ran into her room. A few moments later, she came out again looking slightly worried and disappeared into the kitchen. "Jess!" she hissed. "Do you have a dress I could borrow?"

Jess looked her up and down. "I should have something, follow me."

Jess's wardrobe resembled the entire ladies wear department at Selfridges. "Where's he taking you?" Jess asked.

"Out for dinner. Italian," Abby said nervously. Jess rummaged through the rails and pulled out a couple of dresses. "I want something... sexy but not too obvious."

"Try this one. It'll complement the blue in your eyes." Jess held up the dress against Abby's body. It was aquamarine with thin spaghetti type straps, fitted to the waist and then flared out, stopping just above the knees. "Is it Matt that's been making you smile these last few weeks?" Abby nodded. "He seems a nice guy."

"He is."

"Go get ready! Don't keep him waiting!" Jess shoved Abby towards the door. "You can't stop living your life just because Connor isn't coping with the idea. He'll be OK, eventually."

"Thank you," Abby said.

-o-

It was a warm night and after the meal, Abby and Matt sat outside the restaurant. There was a small band playing, and people were either sitting and listening as they drank wine, or were dancing. "Do you dance, Abby?"

"Are you asking me?" Abby smiled. Matt held out his hand, and Abby took it. They walked to the space where people were dancing and Matt pulled her into his arms, swaying in time to the music. He pressed his cheek against Abby's and held her tightly. At that moment, Abby felt like no-one else existed in the world except them. She realised she was falling for Matt, hook, line and sinker, and tonight would seal their relationship and make it something meaningful.

They took a taxi to Matt's apartment, and stood outside. "I meant what I said earlier. I would really like it if you... stayed the night. But if you're not ready..."

Abby answered him with a kiss, and she tugged his hand to lead him towards the door. "I'm ready." she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Matt are finally taking the big step into a proper relationship whilst Connor allows himself to move on too

Something was playing on Abby's mind and had been for a while now. She was sat up in bed with Matt curled up beside her. His face seemed peaceful; it always was when he slept. If she thought about it, she would say she was in love with him. There was something that had connected them right from the start, although she hadn't realised it at first. She had confided in him and given herself to him completely, and he had done the same to her – no-one else knew Matt's secret about him being from the future and why he was here, and it was that secret that was bothering her now.

She'd never really thought much about the effects of travel to the future – Connor had always told her that the future could be changed, so she figured it didn't really matter if they killed something there. She did know that travelling to the past could cause problems and Connor had spent hours trying to explain various theories to her, but she switched off when he started getting too technical. But what about Matt? This time and place was the past for Matt, and he'd come with the intention of preventing a major disaster that destroyed the world that he was from. He wasn't supposed to get attached to anyone; he had a job to do and that was it. What consequences were there for him now that they had become a couple in every sense of the word? What would happen to him if he succeeded in his mission and what would happen to him if he failed? Just as she was allowing herself to admit she loved him, she was fearing he would be forced to leave her or disappear from existence completely.

She slid out of the bed and grabbed the first item of clothing she could find – his shirt. She put it on, breathing in his scent, and made her way into the lounge. His flat was slowly becoming her second home, and if truth be known she felt more comfortable here than the flat she shared with Jess. It was only the fear of what might happen to Matt that held her back from suggesting she moved in permanently.

She switched the kettle on and leaned against the work surface waiting for it to boil. Matt was suddenly behind her, circling his arms around her waist and kissing her softly just behind the ear. She hadn't heard him come out of the bedroom. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing, just feeling a bit restless."

"I don't believe you. Something's been bothering you for days – is it Connor? Because if he's still..."

"It's not Connor. He's been OK this last few weeks, I think he's getting used to the idea that we're a couple now." Abby turned her head and kissed Matt softly on the lips. He looked at her and she knew she would have to say something sooner or later.

"You can always talk to me, Abby. If there's anything I can do..."

"It's fine, Matt, honestly. Sometimes my head is just full of everything that's happened to me and it makes me restless." She smiled at Matt, hoping he would change the subject.

"OK, if you're sure. Now, are you coming back to bed? We still have an hour before we need to be getting ready for work."

"I'm too awake to go back to sleep now."

"I didn't say anything about sleeping." He raised his eyebrow and smiled, making Abby blush before he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

-o-

Abby had been watching them for several minutes now. Perhaps she was imagining it, but there was something going on between them – even if neither realised it. That would be so typical of Connor, she thought. It had taken him three days in the Cretaceous to realise that the reason she was holding his hand and snuggling into him was not because she was scared, but because she wanted to be with him as more than just a friend. Right now, Jess was flirting with him quite blatantly, and he was missing every single signal she was giving him. Perhaps it was time Connor really moved on and started dating? Jess would be perfect; he needed someone who would fuss over him, and she needed someone who made her feel safe and loved and needed.

When Connor left the console to go his own lab, Abby went over and leaned against it. "So, you and Connor?"

Jess blushed then wrinkled her nose. "He's a nice guy, Abby."

"Yes, he is. He's a bit slow on the uptake though. You have to push it in his face."

"Push what in his face?"

"If you like him, tell him in plain English! You have to almost spell it out him." Abby laughed.

"I don't like Connor," Jess protested. "Not in that way." Abby stared, arms folded. "OK, so he's cute and he makes me laugh and... you wouldn't mind?"

"Why would I mind, Jess? I'm with Matt and we're very happy. Connor's a decent guy and he deserves better than what I did to him." She placed her hand over Jess's. "He likes Italian food, especially from that place on the High street opposite the cinema."

Abby moved away, feeling Jess's eyes watching her. "Abby," she finally called out. Abby turned around. "Thank you."

Matt was just stepping out of his office and looked questioningly. "Thank you for what?"

"Bit of matchmaking," Abby smiled.

Matt quirked his eyebrow and shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask!"

"Its probably best if you don't!" She watched Matt disappear into Lester's office and then decided to go and speak to Connor. Things between them were easier now; but she hadn't really spoken to him one on one since he'd discovered she was seeing Matt. She looked in through the window of Connor's lab and knocked on it. He looked up with a puzzled expression and came and opened the door.

"Abby?"

"I... I just wanted a chat." Abby said. God, this felt more awkward than it should be. They used to be best friends and could talk about anything! A sadness hit Abby; she hadn't wanted to lose that aspect of their relationship, but she understood why Connor still kept his distance.

"OK." Connor said, offering her a stool to sit on. There was an awkward silence, and neither really knew what to say. Surprisingly, it was Connor that broke it.

"How's Matt?"

"He's good, thanks. We're good." Abby nodded.

"I'm glad. I know I wasn't happy how things happened, but I'm glad its working out for you. You both seem really happy."

"Thanks, that means a lot, Connor." Abby took his hand. "I miss you. Pizza and DVD on a Thursday..."

"Dirty boxers on the bathroom floor, empty milk carton in the fridge..." Connor laughed. "I bet Matt tidies up after himself eh?"

"I can't really argue with him too much on that one; its his flat and I only stay overnight a couple of times a week."

"Wow, you two really are taking things slow!"

"Its not like that." Abby wondered how much she could tell him. If anyone would understand her concerns it would be Connor, but she'd promised Matt that she wouldn't tell anyone else his secret. "What about you? Are you seeing anyone?" Abby had to steer the conversation away from the subject of Matt, and then perhaps she could ask Connor in more general terms.

"Me? You know me, Abs!" Connor blushed.

"I do, and that worries me." Abby laughed. "You're a good man, Connor. Any girl would consider herself lucky to have you."

"Except you." Connor's face fell and Abby felt her heart sink. Clearly he was still struggling with the break-up. Maybe pushing Jess in his direction was a bad idea? She'd been involved with a guy who was on the rebound herself and whilst it had been fun for a few months, when he realised that he was just in love with the idea of being with someone and not in love with her he left and broke her heart. It was too late now though; the seeds of the idea had been planted in Jess's head and if Abby knew her flat mate as well as she thought she did, it wouldn't be long before that seed became a fully fledged plant growing out of control.

"There's only so many times I can say sorry, Connor." Abby sighed. "I just think its time you moved on. We didn't work out for a reason and you need to get past that. There's plenty of lovely girls out there... like Jess for instance."

"Jess fancies Becker." Connor dismissed the idea straight away.

"She used to, but she's realised he's not looking to get into a relationship." Abby smiled to herself; Matt had said he wasn't looking for a relationship and yet somehow he'd been drawn into one with her. It would be the same for Becker when he found the right person. "Give her a chance. She's nice, you have a lot in common... what have you got to lose by going out for drink or something with her after work?"

"Hm, s'pose so." Connor began fiddling with the papers on his desk. Abby sensed a small victory; at least he hadn't completely dismissed the idea. Now seemed a good time to ask a question about time travel.

"Connor.. I was watching something on TV the other night and I was a bit confused. It was a kind of Sci-fi thing..."

Connor gave her a slightly amused look. "You were watching Sci-Fi?"

"Kind of. The guy was from the future and he did something that changed events and prevented his parents from meeting."

"Oh! That's bad! You don't interfere with the past – first rule of time travel." Connor shook his head gravely then laughed. Abby felt sick and she hardly dare ask the next question.

"So will the guy just disappear?"

"Tough one. Personally, I don't see how someone can just disappear if they're displaced from their own time; they'd just create an alternate timeline to the one they came from and continue to exist in the new timeline – they just wouldn't be able to return back to their own original one."

Abby leapt to her feet and hugged Connor. "Thank you!"

"What did I do?" Connor was confused.

"You just solved something that's been bothering me for weeks, that's all!" She turned and rushed out, there was something she had to do.

-o-

Matt arrived home a little later than usual. Lester had kept him back to go over some new procedures for security that Becker wanted to implement. Now he was tired and hungry and all he wanted to do was eat, have a bath and then an early night. Being a Monday evening, he would have the flat to himself; Abby only stayed over at weekends and the occasional week day. The flat seemed empty without her around and he desperately wanted her to move in properly, but he sensed she wasn't ready for that. She'd always said that she felt the main problem with her and Connor was that they'd not done the 'dating' thing, and he knew she liked having her own space these days.

He didn't spot them at first; he was focussed on what he was going to eat. He put a bowl of chilli left over from what Abby had made on Saturday night in the microwave and then decided he'd have some wine to help him wind down. There were three suitcases in the lounge, and several boxes. He crouched down to see if the contents gave any clues but then heard a familiar voice. Abby was leaning against the frame of the bedroom door dressed only in his towelling dressing gown.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey yourself! Are these yours? What's going on, Abby?"

"I'm moving in. Jess helped me bring the stuff over earlier." Abby smiled, and then added, "If that's OK with you?"

Matt squeezed her in a bear like hug. "It's more than OK, Abby! What changed your mind?"

"It's been in the back of my head for a little while but something was holding me back."

"What? Is this what's been making you so restless?"

Abby nodded and rested her head on Matt's chest. "I was worried you'd disappear once you completed your mission – that you'd never be born or something."

"You don't get rid of me that easily!" Matt laughed, and kissed her forehead. "But you're not worried now?"

"I spoke to Connor and for the first time, his geeky sci-fi knowledge made sense!"

"You told him about me?" Matt was concerned.

"Of course not. I told Connor I'd seen something on TV that I didn't understand."

"So he's unwittingly helped push you and I closer? He'll love that."

"He'll get over it, and I have sent him a thank you gift." Abby smiled mischievously and Matt looked at her questioningly. "When Jess dropped the final case off, I gave her the phone number of Connor's favourite restaurant and told her to make a booking for Friday." Matt looked confused. "For her and Connor... a date... you know, that thing we used to do not so long ago!"

"Uh oh! Connor and Jess? Is the ARC ready for that?" The microwave pinged and Matt blushed with embarrassment before heading to the kitchen. Abby followed him, watching him test to see if the chilli was heated enough.

"Let's get a pizza in and eat it in bed," Abby suggested. "Celebrate our first night as official flat mates."

"Tell you what, lets just skip the pizza shall we?"

Abby decided that was an excellent idea.

-o-

Epilogue

Six months had passed since Connor had last stepped foot inside this flat, and it had been even longer since he'd lived here. It hadn't changed at all; a fact that pleased him because it would help him relax a little. His heart was pounding hard and his stomach was churning like a washing machine.

He'd been surprised at how well his first date with Jess had gone. Her choice of restaurant was excellent and the evening passed far too quickly. He'd been the gentleman; walked her home and kissed her softly on the lips outside the door. Abby had been right; Jess was a nice girl and he really didn't have anything to lose. If nothing else, he'd gained a friend that he could go out with occasionally. He hadn't been sure if he was ready to see someone else yet, but Jess seemed to understand, and they'd agreed to just go with the flow and see what, if anything, happened. 'The Flow' took them on three further dates and tonight had been the fourth – they'd been to see the new X-Men movie at the local cinema and now Jess had invited Connor inside for coffee before he went home.

Finally he was beginning to understand what Abby had been saying. Their relationship had been built on being thrown together in extremely unique circumstances. Doing anything 'normal' didn't work for them, and Connor could see why Abby had insisted on taking things slower with Matt. He never thought he'd say it, but normal seemed pretty good right now and he was happier than he had been in a long time.


End file.
